1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hi-hat stand apparatus for supporting upper and lower cymbals, and more particularly, to an improvement of means for driving the upper cymbal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hi-hat stand apparatus comprises a hollow post and an elevator rod passed through the post. The upper end portion of the rod projects upward from a top opening of the post. The rod is urged upward by a return spring. The lower end of the elevator rod is connected to the extreme end of a foot board by means of a connecting member, such as a chain or belt.
In the hi-hat stand apparatus constructed in this manner, a lower cymbal is mounted on the upper end of the post, while an upper cymbal is mounted on the upper end portion of the elevator rod. If a player treads the foot board to work it, the rod descends, so that the upper cymbal strikes against the lower cymbal. If the player lifts his or her foot off the foot board, the upper cymbal is raised by the elastic force of the return spring.
The performance characteristic of the hi-hat cymbal apparatus depends on the ease of depression of the foot board and the response of the upper cymbal which ascends when the player's foot is lifted off. In other words, the foot board should be able to be softly worked, and the upper cymbal should be able to return quickly, for a satisfactory footwork for a performance.
The foot board can be made to be able to be softly worked by reducing the spring constant of the return spring. If the spring constant of the return spring is made smaller, however, the force to raise the elevator rod weakens, so that the returning action of the upper cymbal slows down. If the spring constant is made greater, on the other hand, a greater force is required to work the foot board.